Engine heads of automotive vehicles generally include valve covers. Portions of positive crankcase ventilation systems may be integrated into these valve covers for assisting in removing vapors from the vehicle engine and preventing vapors from being expelled directly into the environment. Fabrication of such valve covers generally requires consideration of various different conditions to which the valve covers will be exposed as part of the engine of an automotive vehicle, such as vibration, thermal cycling, space considerations and the like.
To help reduce part count, it would be attractive to integrate a positive crankcase ventilation (PCV) system into a valve cover. Efforts to do so in the past generally have involved mechanical attachment of parts, frequently of dissimilar materials. Such assembly requires many parts and can be labor intensive. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a method of manufacture and resulting valve cover having an integrated PCV, pursuant to which fewer components and less labor are required for the formation of the valve cover with PCV. There is a further need for such a valve cover to withstand the various conditions to which the valve cover may be exposed.